


The World

by teleen



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleen/pseuds/teleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's had many worlds over the years...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World

When Jack was a boy, the Boeshane Peninsula was his entire world.  When he was in the Time Agency, they gave him the Universe… everywhere but Boeshane.  When he went rogue, well, he thought of going back to the day Gray was lost, but by then he was older and wiser and knew that paradox wasn’t something to be played with.

That, and he wasn’t sure if he was even a person worthy of his brother.  What sort of man gets sentenced to losing two years of his life?

With the Doctor and Rose, the TARDIS and what she had to give became his world.  All of time and space and two amazing people who knew what he was and didn’t care. 

Then they left him and his attempt to find them again left his world curtailed to nearly nothing.

Earth. 20th century Earth.  Could anything be worse after what he’d seen throughout the years?

Well, yes, it turned out.  Quite a few things could be worse.

Losing a daughter through killing your grandson, to name only one.

He lost his world again and even the Doctor coming to try and give him a new one with Alonso wasn’t quite enough.

The sound of the TARDIS was one he really didn’t want to hear.  In the months since Alonso, he’d found that he was happy being alone and alone in his world he wanted to stay.

Then he saw the new Doctor.  So young and old and unsure of himself in ways that neither of the last two ever had been. 

Jack could see the self-hatred in him that could only come from the last one not wanting to leave, never wanting to leave, and felt a glimmer of understanding at how terrible it must be, to be born of unwilling death in that way.

He let the Doctor lead him to the TARDIS once more.

And once more, he let it become his world.


End file.
